With the constant improvement of the economy and gradual subdivision of industries, third party service continues to rapidly developing. The third party service is realized by a provider server, a client terminal and a third party server through cooperating with each other. The third party service encapsulates a service provided by a service provider and a service extended by a third party itself, and provides data input and display for users through the client terminal, which provides better service experience for the users.
Since the third party service encapsulates the service provided by the service provider and the service extended by the third party itself, after the client terminal receives data input by a user, the client terminal or the third party server will generate, with respect to the input, some three-party service data that needs to be sent by the third party server to the provider server. For example, the three-party service data may be a three-party identification for reconciling a service used by the user. Since the provider server needs to perform related processing on the data input by the user and the three-party service data, at present, the data input by the user and the three-party service data are submitted to the provider server mainly in the following manners. The client terminal encrypts the data input by the user by using a key. The client terminal submits the key, the encrypted input data and the three-party service data to the third party server through the same request. The third party server sends the key, the encrypted input data and the three-party service data submitted by the client terminal to the provider server through the same request. The provider server obtains the input data through decryption by using the key, and performs related processing on the input data and the three-party service data received through the same request.
However, the encrypted input data and the key are sent through the same request and pass through the third party server, which causes sensitive data in the input data to be easily leaked at the third party server.